1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle having an engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle having an engine is known. JP-A-Hei 1-115795, for example, discloses a motorcycle having an engine disposed with its cylinder axis substantially extending upward; a carburetor located between the engine and a down tube (lower frame) for supplying fuel to the engine; and a connecting part connected to a front part of the engine for coupling the engine with one end of the carburetor. Although not specified, one end of a funnel part is attached to the other end of the carburetor. Although also not specified, the connecting part is attached to the engine such that it extends substantially perpendicular to the cylinder axis in a direction that the down tube is located (in the forward direction). The funnel part sharply curves upward from the one end toward the other end thereof.
In JP-A-Hei 1-115795, because the funnel part sharply curves upward from one end toward the other end thereof, flow resistance of air that is drawn into the engine disadvantageously increases when the air passes through the funnel part to flow into the connecting part. Thus, there arises a problem of a decrease in intake efficiency of the engine. In addition, the connecting part is attached substantially perpendicular to the cylinder axis. Therefore, a longer distance is needed between the down tube and the engine in order to avoid contact between the funnel part and down tube, creating an additional problem of increased vehicle length.